shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lutece and Meia
Introduction Lutece and Meia are members of the la Fey Household, and part of their staff. Officially, they serve as lady Margalota's bodyguards, though they rarely appear as such, and often take on many other roles. They are quite distinctive for styling themselves as identical twin sisters, and even seem to act and think as one. It is not confirmed whether they are related or not. Appearance Lutece and Meia appear is identical twin young women, with pale skin, black hair, and dark blue eyes. Almost invariably the two dress and style themselves very similarly to each other, wearing similar clothes with only minor differences. However, one of the two generally wears shades of red and dark pink, while the other favors dark blues and violet. Their overall outfits usually show elements of lolita fashion, which they often vary from day to day. Usually, one or both of them will wear a ribbon wound around their arm, and they will have a number of pins or broaches worn in their hair or clothes, usually doubling as concealed weaponry. Personality Lutece and Meia seem to intentionally play the role of single minded twins, dressing alike, though with different colours, and showing similar character traits and mannerisms. They are exceptionally difficult to tell apart as a result, and may even purposefully swap themselves around to make identifying them harder. In general, the pair seem quite lively and laidback, maintainging a cheerful and upbeat presence most of the time. they seem quite mischevious, and derive amusement from misdirecting and sowing chaos among others. Within their household though, they take their own duties seriously, and carry them out carefully and thouroughly. The two also seem quite fashion conscious, and favor ellaborate, stylized clothes in an almost Lolita fashion. Abilities and Powers Synchronicity Lutece and Meia display a unique ability or technique known as Synchronicity. The exact basis for this is unknown, but it is at least partially dependant on use of Kenbushoku haki, and develloped as a direct extension of their closeness and mirroring of each other. When in close proximity to each other, Lutece and Meia appear able to understand one another without any obvious comunication, and can think and act as one. In combat they use this to support each other, collaborating as a team even while changing plans instantananeously, and covering each other's blind spots and weaknesses. This also allows them to seemingly confer and make shared decissions without needing any open discussion. It has been noted in the past that the two have no secrets from each other, and indeed anything one of the twins learns seems to be picked up on very quickly by the other. More disconcertingly, it is rumored that they somehow share memories as well, although given that they are nearly always seen together, there is no evidence either way for this. Hand to Hand Combat Lutece and Meia are exceptionally capable at fighting hand to hand, and seem to use a form of martial arts involving kicks and ocasionally palm strikes. their style is based heavily around teamwork, as they act and attack simultaneously, or use techniques that support each other. They often cover each other's blind spots and openings, and have been shown to purposefully break established paterns in their movements to throw off opponents, changing tactics quickly. They also fight using small weapons of various kinds, usually concealed. Weapons Lutece and Meia readily deploy various concealed weapons, usually in the form of small spikes and blades disguised as pins and broaches, as well as hidden daggers when absolutely necessary. Their weapons are almost invariably easy to disguise or conceal, making them appear unarmed at any given moment. Their signature weapons are, somewhat improbably, ribbons, which they wear around their arms, and infuse with haki in battle. Depending on how they are wielded, the ribbons can either deal cutting or blunt force when infused with haki, as well as tangling and whip-like weapons. When coiled around their arms they also serve as protection for blocking and deflecting attacks. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Both twins are shown to be capable of using Kenbushoku haki, both to predict actions, track movements, and read auras. They apparently apply this to each other as part of the basis for their synchronicity ability, but also readily use it on others, and enjoy a widened perspective due to sharing the ability between them Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Both Lutece and Meia are capable of using Busoshoku haki, although they are not as practiced with it as Kenbushoku, and often use it in battle. Their weapons are frequently imbued with haki, turning seemingly small or even entirely harmless objects into dangerous items. However, unlike their use of Kenbushoku haki, they cannot collaborate or work together with this ability, making their combined skill with busoshoku no greater than that of a pair of individuals. Relationships History Tell us what happened to your character? Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Category:Characters Category:New World Characters Category:Bodyguard Category:Female Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:13th Madman